yehi humare dosti
by katiiy
Summary: a friendship between two soul who can sacrifice their life for one another, what happen when a girl crossed in life, how will they react to face the truth
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS THIS IS THE STORY OF PURE FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST.. WHICH FACES THE VARIOUS FACES WHAT WILL HAPPEN TWO THE STORY OF FRIENDSHIP WHEN GIRL CROSSED IT **

A pleasant morning, in laboratory of cid, doctor salunke working in lab, and testing corpus. Along with a girl with curly hair, who loves to play with chemical, she is new here, a girl who entered in the field of forensic with lot of stories from her professor about the legend of forensic cid Mumbai, she is happy to be there, and loved it as she can enjoy her family love in this new family, and some nok joke from senior inspector which makes the entire lab as fun filled environment except her father figure who enjoys the moment silently inside his heart and shows irritating figure to others, tarika also enjoyed the flirts moment as the cid officer, who with eyes creating some magic in her as her curly beauty creates on him. In all this one major part of cid missing because of his mission… after some weeks normal day in lab

The bureau door got open as usual team entered with the uncrowned king of cid acp pratuman, with much hurry as ever. When doctor saw a person who were back from mission

Dr salunkhe: aare daya tum kab ayi ho.

Daya(with smile):aaj hi ayi hoon doctor saab, waise wo ladki khoun hai jiski wajase apka aur abhijeet ka beech behas hothe hai

Dr salunke (annoyed and turned towards tarika at the same time daya saw her): yeh hai…

Daya(cutted him): tarika

She just jumped in his arms when she saw him once, he hugged her back all tight. Everyone literally shocked by seeing them in this state, they were puzzled.

Daya: so yeh hai tumari surprise hai na, tu bhi cid join kardiya, tumare bareme hi sab bol rahahe

Tarika(shook head): haan meine ek hafthy pehele hi join kardiya per tu tho mission chali gay, kitne bure ho tum (she mocked him)

Acp(who thought enough of this): kya mei jan sakthi hoon yahan ho kya raha hai

Daya(who broke from hug): sir wo yeh tanu…. mera matlab tarika mera bachman ka dost hai... aur…(he looked at tarika)

Dr salunke(who just relieved from shock): aur kya hai daya

Daya(after got permission from tarika with a nod): aur yeh mera mangethar (fiancé) hai sir(he said with slight blush)

Everyone was shocked as well as surprised while tarika with a little shy looked with head down. Acp who was first to come back from the surprise cum shock looked him

Acp: tumare saagai hogay daya aur tum hume bathaya nahi

Daya: aise nahi hai sir. Tarika parents aur mera maa papa family friends hai aur humari shadi bachman mei hi fix kardi humare parents ne, aur jab iss leave mei ghar gaya tarika ki dadi ki tabyat karab thi usski akri qwaish thi hum do no ki sagai dekne ka issliye sab ithni jaldi hui ap sab ko bathane ki mooka nahi mila

**[Here daya lost his parents in young but he didn't bought up in orphanage as his parents are rich enough]**

Everyone smiled at this and went after discussing the case, case solved in evening and everyone in bureau teasing daya, it's leaving time so tarika joined daya

Sachin: aare sir ab tho batayiye ap dr tarika ko propose kaise kiya

Daya and tarika: propose! (With shocked expression)

Daya: tume kya laktha hai sachin humare love marriage hai,(with a laugh) kaha koi jho isse itni achi se janewale itna bade bewakoofi karthe hai kya

Sachin: kya matalab hai sir

Daya: aare humari tho arrange marriage hai yar, humare parents bahut ache friends hai so they want us to get married that's all

Tarika: haan nahi tho iss mote ko khoun shadi karega, mei tho issliye mangay kyunki meri maa chati thi, agar mei bhi naa bolgay tho isse koi bhi ladki milegi nahi shadi kaliye, issliye socha mei hi isse shadi karke ek life dun, bechara nahi tho sanyasi banjayega na

Daya: kya mei mota aur tu muje ek life derahi ho, aas pass tho pooch meri peeche kitni ladkio mar rahi hai mujse shadi karne kaliye

Tarika: come on daya, plz I am not in the mood to laugh at your jokes. Acha muje kulfi kaane ki maan kar raha hai mei jaa rahi hoon tu ajao

Daya: muje kulfi kane ka maan nahi hai

Tarika: tume kissne kaneko kaha, bus bill pay karne kaliye bula rahi hoon aur muje teddy bear bhi lena hai kyunki meri teddy ghar mei hi rah gaya muje naya teddy chayiye, so yeh sab kardne hai bus aajo

As she said walking forwards leaving others to have a great time in suppressing their laugh, while daya just followed her like a lost puppy these two souls have nothing then the beautiful friendship. Everyone were smiling, but still abhijeet were not in the scene as he was in headquarters on daya's return which is the most hated moment by both buddies but as they bound with duties they can't do anything

**In shopping mall**

Tarika were flying here and there in the order to get what she want, she is now with her childhood friend cum fiancé who gets her whatever she want without any restriction from childhood so now for her no bound with any restriction or worries, she enjoyed the color

Tarika: daya (who looked her back from mobile)

Daya: hmm..

Tarika: ithar dekho na, mei issmei konsa leloon

Daya: kya hua yar, kuch bhi lelo kya farak padtha hai, agar choose nahi karpaya tho do no lelo (he said without looking her up from mobile, tarika eyed him few minutes and snatched it from his hand, he looked her bit confusingly and angry turned face)

Daya: yeh kya kar rahi hai tanu tum, mobile kyun cheena tune, haan itni raat mei shopping le aya ab mobile cheenliya, samajthi kya ho tum, mei ek cid officer hoon teri nookar nahi samji tum jho chahe wo karo

He poured out on the innocent girl who doesn't even have any idea about what's going around, but thing is he is really missing his best friend, he was very much eager to meet his buddy but their profession separated them once again, daya want to share the first thing important event of his life, his engagement but he is missing when he reached bureau, he waited till day end to share a news with him but still he dint come, he is furious about it, he just checking mobile about any text or call from his buddy, suddenly tarika did something which made him pour his all mad on her, he in second realized what he did looked her in apologetic way, but to his surprise she is missing from there, it's not new for him as he is experienced in it, but it's not their place, its Mumbai so he was conscious about it, just searched in entire shop, but she is not there, which made him really worried where can he find her at this much odd hour… he is searching for her

**On other side**

Tarika moving with full of tears, she for the first time saw him in that phase, she sat in bus stand all alone, crying simply, daya finally found her with little difficulty, he felt bad to see her with full of tears, he went and held her softly, she jerked him away

Daya: aajo ghar chalte hai

Tarika: muje kahi nahi jaan, tum jao muje apne ghar jana atha hai.

Daya(realized she is angry): acha baba I am sorry, muje aise chilna nahi chayiye tha bus mei kuch tension mei thi issliye, ab mano aur aajo plz (Tarika looked him few minutes and once again busted in to tears)

Daya pov: itni natanki karthi hai yeh uff, ab kya kare manana tho padega na koi rasta bache nahi hai mera pass, oh god help karna muje

Daya: shhh! Aise rothe nahi mei tume gulfi kiloungi na (tarika stopped and looked him curiously) sath sath hum teddy bhi layege tike ab ajo (tarika thought this would be a fair deal and stopped crying daya felt relief, he started to move towards his car asked her to follow her)

Tarika: rooko (daya turned) muje utakar lejao meri pair duk rahi hai

Daya: acha fir mall se itni door kaise aya

Tarika(like a kid): wo mei gusse mei thi na… ab muje patha nahi chala, ab hi muje pain horahi hai, muje utakar lejao na plz (a smile crept in his lips to see her she is still a kid, he came and took her in arms)

Daya spend more than expected to pacify her she got whatever she demanded, they had dinner together and also had her gulfi, daya were relived as he received his buddy's message that he is safe and returning soon…

**On other side in car:**

A super cop and second in command driving his car with a continues smile plastered in his lips as his return today brings him two happiness, one is usual one which always he receive while returning, the smooth hug by his best buddy, but now to his happiness got some other mode too, as he will now got see the one more beautiful face who with a first site made him fall for her, the way her smile, her talk, her care, her concern everything seems perfect, he will spend her entire life just by seeing her curly hairs which falls near her eyes while winds makes a smooth effort to cares her, her aqua blue eyes while scanning for clue, ohh how he forgot that she is the most beautiful girl, he ever meet with, he was more curies to share about his feelings with his best buddy… about his girl he was very excited to see his shock plus surprised face of his cute buddy cum bro… with all excitement he drove over his place

**a/n: now what will happen how will both buddies react when they came to know about the situation, what will be abhijeet reaction when he come to know the girl he fall for is his best buddy's fiancé.. Will that bring turmoil between the friendships…. To know all this review me whether to continue it are not**

**Signing of katiiy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of yehi hai dosti, this chapter based on only friendship and I have lot other story to continue but due one special response I am giving this next chap and I promise her I will try my best to give the chapter soon and finish the story too….may be 5 or 6 chapter**

Abhijeet riding with happiness, finally he reached Mumbai, first he thought to drive directly to his buddy's house but due to this odd hour he decided to skip the plan, and moved to his house directly, after got fresh up went to sleep, as he is really tired due to lack of sleep in travel and one more most irritating lecture in headquarters made by seniors, he responded with most irritating smile… so he drifted in to sleep very fast once he reached bed

**Next morning**

Abhijeet woke up and saw his mobile, a smile crept in his face to see the photo of his buddy with him, same time received his call.. With a smile he attended before he could initiate talk his bro poured out which he listened all silently with smiley face

Daya: hello boss! Tum kab aya aur rath muje phone kyun nahi kiya tumne, muje laga tum Mumbai akar seedha yahan ayega per tum tho tumara ghar chala gay, patha hai mei tumariliye wait kiya bahut der tak, subha se per tum tho aya hi nahi, acha wo chodo tum ab kab araha hai aur haan breakfast math karna, hum sath mei karenge tike… jaldi aana boss muje bahut bhook lage ga.. Boss tum kuch boltha kyun nahi

A smile filled his face his buddy's innocent complaints and his cute hungry, abhijeet insisted daya many time to have his breakfast if he feels hungry but no he always wait for his abhi to join with him which makes him feel special

Abhijeet: bus bus… mera Mumbai express, thoda saas lo aur saare sawal tum poocha fir jawab bi tum hi dediya, muje bath karneki mokha kahan diya tumne.. wo mei kal bahut late aya tho socha tum sogay hongi issliye ghar agay, mei ab seedha wahan araha hoon fir hum sath mei breakfast karthe hai tike

Daya(smiled cutely): jaldi ajana boss

Abhijeet: acha mera bhookat baby! Jaldi ajougi tike

Daya: tike

Both buddies kept phone and abhijeet got ready to move to his friend's house with much excitement to share his feelings about his new find love to his friends cum brother, were as on other side daya was much excited to inform his event of his life to abhijeet

Abhijeet pov: bus daya, mera zindagi mei itni din jiskaliye talashi thi wo muje milgay. Ab mujse kissmat wala khon hosaktha hai jiske pass itne ache bhai ho ab zindagi ki wo aduri pehali bhi puri hogay tarika ji ki ane mei.. mei bahut kush hoon muje patha hai yeh bath sunkar tum bhi kush se pagal hojayge

Daya pov: bus boss mei jiske baremei tumse bath kiya uski sath mera zindagi joodne wale hai. Thanks to u yar tumare wajase mei ab apni zindgi age badne ki faisla liya hai. Tum humesha chata tha na mei life mei settle hona hai ab hojaungi. Ab uska waqt bhi agay. Mei milvalunga tume apna life partner se

Within time abhijeet reached daya's home who is fixed his eyes on door just with hope to find his buddy's car finally his waiting seems end, as his gate got open by security his buddy's car came in, he just jumped in excitement. Finally abhijeet came in, his so long expected smooth hug waited for him by his beloved brother, and they just shared a tight hug with love filled in it, and both broke from the hug

Daya: kitna der wait kiya boss, tume patha hai na muje bhooki rahna pasand nahi hai

Abhijeet (smiled with an innocent complaint of his bro, pinched his cheeks lovingly): meri bhookat baby, muje patha hai apko meri ghar se aneki bus 15 min mei kitna bhook laga hoga, issliye socha mei kud kaana banake lea aao, so tum iss boring hotel kaana kaane na pade

Daya(excited): yar saachi.. Tum sach mei best ho abhi, acha ab meri liya kya leya hai, haan meri fav hi le ayi hoga haina bus ab muje bhook aur bad gayi hai jaldi serve karna

Abhijeet (shook his head): kabhi tho muje jawab deneki mooka dho (daya smiled sheepishly, then they had their breakfast) acha daya poochna bolgay kaise chala iss chuti

Daya: aare haan bahut acha

Abhijeet(noticed ring in hand): aare yeh ring tumare haath mei kaise (after a sec realized, shock cum surprise) acha ji bina bataya saagai kiya tumne (little angry face) hum sabko batana zaroori nahi samji tumne, yeh tumara itna saal ka dosti haan, tumse yeh ummed nahi thi daya, bahut achi dosti nibaya tumne, hum sab tho koi nahi hai na tumariliye

he said all this in really serious tone which made daya eyes teary, when abhijeet saw his teary eyes he felt bad to play such a prank on him, he went near him, who lost his vision in full of tears

abhijeet: aare daya tum rone laga mei sirf Mazak kiya baba (he touched his shoulder softly but he jerked him)

daya: kitne bar kaha hai aise Mazak math karo tume patha hai ab muje iss duniya mei tum log ki alawa aur koi nahi hai, tume tho patha hai yeh shaadi meri maa papa ki akri wish hai, humari shaadi ki bath karne ki bath hi mera parents ki accident hui thi, tabse mei aanad hi tha na bus yahan akar hi muje laga muje bhi ek pariwar hai aur ussmei tum hai sab ki mehsoos hua muje… aare yar yeh saagai tho bus naam kaliye hui thi usski dadi ki wajase. Per tum tho muje galat samja na (before he could say anything abhijeet hugged him tightly)

abhijeet: bus bus mera jaan, muje maaf kardo sabko jaan ne ke bath bi mei tujse aise bath nahi karna chayiye tha.. I am sorry (daya hugged him so tightly, after sometime they came in normal mode had their breakfast in full silent)

abhijeet: acha yeh tho batao teri wo kab dekane ki plan mei hai tum

daya(confused): mera wo.. wo koun.. wo tanu aare wo tho Mumbai mei hi hai

abhijeet: bahut hosiyar nikle tum tho, ussko tumara pass hi leagay kya bath hai mere yaar

daya: abhi! Aise kuch bi nahi hai wo tho kaam ke silsle mei yahan ayi hui hai

abhijeet: acha kaam kaha karthi hai

daya: wo(thinking) nahi nahi aise boldiya tho surprise kaise hogi mei samne face to face intro hi tik rahega

abhijeet: aare daya kya soch rahe ho

daya: haan kuch nahi jab milvatha hoon tab kud hi poochlo (when abhijeet tried to protest but a call interpreted them a case was reported so they left for bureau)

**In bureau: (forensic lab)**

The team entered but the second in command had some weird feeling this time, he can't meet the eyes of his curly beautiful after his heart fall for her, tarika saw them unfortunately a smile curved in her lips to see him, as she was really worried about the rumor of his attack while coming back which made her heart pounce, unexpected happiness and relief meet her heart when she saw him well and good in front of her, she don't know what may be the reason behind it, she was very well aware of his relationship status, which bind in her very young age in which they don't even know the meaning of marriage, their fate connected by their parents**, **which she paid attention of their words in all these years but her heart pounced on the boundary when her eyes meet his eyes, the magnet which attracts her make her speechless, no she have to make herself calm, how can she think someone else when her fiancé is there, no she can't break up the promise given to the dead soul who fixed their marriage with dreams in their eyes about the future, with hard try tarika failed to show her worried face

Purvi: kya bath hai tarika tum kuch parishan lag rahi ho (immediately duo's look turned towards her)

Sachin: aare purvi kaise bath kar rahi ho tum, tarika kyun parishan hongi jab wo usski unke samne ho(he said teasingly while duo blushed)

Abhijeet pov: aare yeh sachin ko kya hua issko kaise patha mere feelings ke baremei, kahi kissi aur ke baremei nahi bolrahe hai yeh aare aise nahi hosakthe jab mere alawa yehan sirf daya hai, mei bhi na kya kya soch kar baita hoon

Abhijeet: aare sachin kya yar chod na tarika jee ko (he was blushing when tarika looked more confused)

Sachin: aare sir aise kaise chod doon, tab mere aur purvi ki bath ayi tho aap aur daya sir milke kitna taang kicha humare, ab humare bari aya tho mei chodunga nahi (abhijeet blushed more with thought he is talking about him)

Daya: oh ab bhai saab humare tang kichne mei padi hai, deklo abhi be nahi diya apni behen ki haath tuje kabhi bhi peeche hat sakthe hai (he said teasingly while pulling purvi beside him)

Sachin (panicked): aare nahi sir ap aise kaise kar sakthe hai (everyone laughed while purvi blushed to see him like this, in all this tarika seems really worried about thinking the two)

Purvi: acha ab mei chati hoon ki tarika tum meri bhai ki ungli mei aanguti pehenaungi, muje dekna hai

Tarika(shocked): kyaaa… (She looked confused while duo looked her, daya smiled while abhijeet blushed)

Purvi: plz yar hume bhi wo dekne ki mokha do, humare samne ring exchange kiya na hume bahut acha lagega (acp sir and dr salunke too agreed now tarika left without any option)

Tarika moved to duo who standing beside each other, as all three has clusters of thought about the event in various point of view, while abhijeet wonder about how this all happen but he is happy about the happening of event in his life, he looked at tarika who moved with baby steps, while all others were smiling, she finally moved and stood in front of duo abhijeet looked at her, while she eyed him

Purvi: aare tarika dek kya rahi ho pehenao na dek bhai kitna besabar se enthuzar kar rahe hai (tarika smiled artificially and turned back to duo)

Abhijeet about to move his hand forward its crossed by someone else who tarika held right now, abhijeet turned and looked his best buddy to whom the girl he fall for wearing ring, abhijeet looked the same moment he wished to break his heart in un fixable pieces of million splashes, while tarika slide the ring in daya's hand while looking abhijeet, who looked back with thousand and above emotions, both stood emotionless while purvi gave daya ring which he slid in her hand with a continuous smile, abhijeet stood there while others were clapping hands, the guilt present in her eyes and the look which he passed her made tarika to feel all lost while abhijeet crying loud inside, which may be hide by the applause of everyone in the lab, his voice choked, he looked teary, while daya

Daya: kaise laga surprise abhi! Acha hai na by the way yeh hai wo jise mera zindagi judne wali hai ab tanu..uff tarika yeh naam se peechanthe ho na sab isse yahan (he smiled continually while saying each sentence, with lot of excitement while abhijeet turned deaf to all his words his eyes fixed with tarika while she looked him back) acha ab batao abhijeet mera choice kaise hai, tume pasand hai na. (daya shook him) uffo abhi kya dek rahi ho kaise laga yeh surprise, ab mei teri samne engagement karliya ab tum kush hai na

Abhijeet were dumb struck he left out without any words, he don't know how should he react a girl whom he have fall for is his best buddy cum brother's fiancé, the guilt in his heart pinched him, he can't meet the eyes which looks him really happy with a lot of emotion suddenly daya hugged him all tight, with full of joy, while abhijeet failed to hug him now, he definitely need the hug which smooth him in all the pain but this time it was opposite his buddy's hug doesn't give him the smooth instead it gave a high pain while daya remained in hug

Purvi: acha sir ab iss kush moke pe ek treat banjay

Daya(broken from hug): haan haan kyun nahi, aaj meri bhai ki fav retro pe treat meri taraf se kyon (everyone felt excited except the two soul, tarika don't know why she feels so but still she felt the guilt to see those eyes)

Abhijeet who got out from the situation, saw daya's eyes which is glittering has a complete satisfaction of fulfilling his parents wish, which was their last wish at death bed, he knows well as daya has only memories of his parents which is much precious to him, abhijeet knows very well his emotion which he share only with abhijeet, the pain daya share every time and struggle he makes with his loneliness was only known to abhijeet as daya is reserved with others, he is open only with abhijeet and the trust he shows over him, but now he was not capable of such a huge trust his brother's shows over him… he came out when daya pulled his hand

Daya: aare abhi! Tum aise kadi kya dek rahi ho aajo na hum chalte hai

Abhijeet(with tears which he hid successfully): wo muje ab ek kabri se milna hai, tum jao na mei bath mei atha hoon

Daya: acha fir hum sath mei chalte hai kabhri se milne

Abhijeet: aare nahi nahi koi zaroori kaam nahi bus mei jaldi ajoungi

Daya: abhi sab tik hai na

Abhijeet (looked amused as he is losing his self by passing minutes): haan sab tik hai, tum jao mei jaldi ajoungi

Daya: paaka.. jaldi ajaoungi na mei bhooki wait karunga teri liye (this is enough to lose him completely still he put all his effort to manage himself, just wrapped him in tight hug)

Abhijeet: haan meri jaan, mei ajaoungi (he kissed daya's fore head softly, which gave smile on daya's face and after hugging him he made his way to join others with happy face, were abhijeet remained in his place with a tears which is waiting for the moment of door to close as it can release from the wall prevent it)

**a/n: let me know how was this chapter… hope bahut cheesy nahi ho**

**guest,palak96,rajvigirl,pari: thank u stay blessed **

**aashi: dear I hope apko yeh surprise acha lagi ap poocha aur hum update na kare aise hosaktha hai kya dear humari chotu yeh story sirf apkaliye hum koshis karungi ki regular update deneki but ek sharath per ap kabhi sad nahi hongi humesha kush kush review dengi iss kahani mei, hum yehen magthi hoon bagwan humari kushi bhi apko dedhe… but muje sirf apka smile chehra dekna hai… karoungi na promise hume plzz… love you my dear, mei yeh kosish karunga ki apko wait karna na pade.. apko kabhi disappoint hone nahi dungi I love you. Haan iss week mei update nahi desakthi meri exam hai per haan next Saturday se pakka apko update milega. I am sorry baby. Stay blessed and happy for ever along with my part of life's happiness also **

**guest: I am absolutely sorry to disappoint u my friend, I just showed tarika bubbly only in front of his childhood friend, as me myself a kind of girl who only show me as colorful in front of only best friend I believes lot and to whom I can share my true nature, the same thing I tried to show to tarika also, is that disappointed u I am sorry my friend and about miss u yup I know its cheezy chapter so y I apologized in the end and ammi part also, I did for many of request, and I am sorry it disturbed u that much, my sincere apologies along with promise it wont get repeat again, and no my friend it dint hurt me as u spent ur time in reading the work and reviewed my mistake thanks for that and promise I will try my best to not get this kind of mistake gets repeat again**

**guest: I will try my best my friend, thank u stay blessed **

**raj: thank u stay blessed **

**priya: thank u dear stay blessed **

**shrestha: thanks a lot dear stay blessed **

**love abhi: thank you stay blessed **

**artanish: let see in futher chapters. Thank u stay blessed **

** : I will try my best to solve the problem so soon, thank u stay blessed **

**guest: thank u dear **

**nisha: thanks a lot dear stay blessed **

**singing of katiiy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI FRIENDS SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE STUCK WITH MY EXAMS SO LET'S GO**

Abhijeet stood idle his mind insisting his heart to accept the reality which his heart refused to do so, still the "ring exchange" flashing in his memory like a photograph, his heart torn with guilt, and many other emotion fall in him which makes him more unbalance to stay, finally he collapsed in ground with an already wet floor because of the pool of tears, he just looked all over the lab the colorful chemicals seems colorless now, he could even feel how the corpus laughing at him, now he just fed up of crying, the matter of losing the girl he want doesn't make such huge impact as he already crossed the feeling once in shruti's thing, but that was different as he had his buddy with him to console, make him strong to go through the situation in life, but this time he is alone no shoulder from his buddy, he could not even share his pain with him, as his pain is his buddy's life time wish, he does not want to disturb his brother's happiness and make him thing to recheck his decision just because of him. He could not turn so selfish for a person, who without any second thought can sacrifice his life just for him.

His pool of thought disturbed, with a pleasant spring which is trying his best possibilities to calm him down, his eyes filled with tears but disturbed by watchmen who just came to check, he gone from place. So that the lab can be closed and security can go home, abhijeet looked him for a while, his mind disturbed him now, he cannot sneeze the opportunity from innocent security to go home soon to the people who are waiting for him, as he is not like him, to see the empty walls when he reach the home, he assured to the watchmen and moved toward his car, he sat in, his years of experience in driving was vanished, he looked the car like he never seen it before, his teary eyes completely blocking his vision from moving his car an itch.

He slowly gained his conscious his mind once again won the battle of thinking capacity over his heart, just then his mind alarmed about the innocent soul which is no way connected about the clumps in heart was waiting to have a dinner with him, when the thought came about the waiting soul he just took back position and drove his way, but suddenly his fear of meeting the eyes crossed him, making him loss his way, he missed the balance in car but thankfully it does not harm anyone still some hit in his hand does not cause the pain like the internal hurt, he moved to the restro where his team waiting for him, definitely he is no mood to enjoy the dinner, but still he went just for a soul whom would never have his food till his eyes meet him, after all his stubbiness never made him to win in any situation, so compare to his so called pain he now want to concentrate on his buddy, he can't gave space to people to write a cover story for his missing in the dinner, he with all though went to the special cabin which booked only for his team. But on this time, the scene in cabin

Acp, salunke, freedy, sachvi, tarika, Nikhil and all other members were waiting with a palm in cheeks and food on their plate looking the person anxiously, who just sat with head down not even ready to fill his plate with items in table. Members were tried as they insisting to have his dinner but still he sat there as a stubborn kid

Pankaj: sir kitni samay aap aise iss kali plate ko gurooge, plz kaaligiye sir hume bi bahut bhook lagi hai

Daya: meine tho kehdiya na ap sab kaana kao, ap log kyun intuzar kar rahe ho

Sachin: sir jitney bi waqt hojay hum apke bagar nahi kayege (everyone accepted his statement, while acp sir smiled to see his team)

Poor pankaj looked the plate with watery mouth, as he could not reach the items, freedy held his hand tight from reaching the plate, while tarika looked them with stern smile plastered in her lips. Suddenly everyone were cheered up with the voice from the door way who was looking the cute angry come worried brother sitting in his chair

Abhijeet(trying to act normal): kya bath hai ap log abhi tak kuch kaya kyun nahi, (to get out from suspicious eyebrows of everyone, he just in hurry) muje bahut bhook lagi hai mei kane jaa rahe hoon

He sat chair which reserved for him, next to his buddy as usual, without meeting any one glance he started to have dinner, while signed others to join him, they happily obliged him. Meanwhile the person next him looked anger but still sat with empty place with cute face, abhijeet saw him in corner of eyes unknowingly his lips curved with smile, but he never paid attention to the person next to him, who is mad at him, acp shook his head as he is not new to this drama, but tarika looked confused

Tarika(whispering to daya): daju tum kathe kyun nahi, abhijeet bi agay na

Daya(sternly): muje bhook nahi hai

He was ready to move from the chair but a hand stopped him, he just turned his face the person who saw him by holding his ears looked him apologetically, even with much try daya could not hide his smile, he gave his most cute "_apology accepted" _look. Abhijeet fed his food from his plate daya happily took it, then they started to have their dinner with happy face, still abhijeet never looked the eyes which made him fall. Suddenly a hotel staff came there and gave abhijeet's car key by stating

Staff: sir apka car mechanic se wapas agay (others were puzzled except abhijeet)

Daya: abhi gadi ko kya hua wo kal hi service se wapas aya na

Abhijeet: wo mei… athe waqt ek chota accident hogay bus

Daya(in shock): accident… tume kuch nahi hua na tum tik hona, kya yar abhijeet kitne bar kaha hai tume aise math karo driving samay dayan rako per tume mera ek bath bi suntha nahi (he said with a pout oldie duo just sat there in full silence, because he did everyone work together by single person, he cared, advised, scold him on everyone behalf)

Abhijeet(with much calm tone): mei tik hoon meri jaan muje kuch nahi hua

In all this debate, suddenly daya noticed some blood bleeding in tarika's ring finger; she herself did not noticed when the table knife sliced her finger as she was busy thoughts

Daya: tanu tumari hath mei yeh chot kaise

Tarika(who noticed the would): laktha hai chaku se keech gayi

Dr salunke(examined her hand): laktha hai chout ghera hai

abhrika's eyes meet, when daya went from his chair to get first aid kid, he came back and sat down by cutting their vision

dr salunke: tarika tum yeh anguti utaro pati lagana hai

tarika(hesitatingly): nahi sir muje aanguti nahi utarni ap aise hi pati lagadiye na

Dr salunke: yeh bachon jaise zid kar raha hai tum, docter hokar tume patha hai na ring pehene se chot pe infection hosaktha hai aur tho aur yeh heera ka hai tho chot aur gera hojayega. (tarika still never accept) aare aise kya hai iss anguti mei tum utarna nahi chati ho

Tarika: sir yeh meri saagai ka ring hai, mei nahi chati ki mei iss utaron plz sir

Daya: uffo tanu, tum itnise bath pe zid kyun kar rahi ho, saagai ki hi ring hai na, aare saagai kiya wale hai tumare samne hoon, pir tum iss ring ko kya karoge

Tarika: daju plz yar muje iss ring ko nahi utarni hai bath ko samjo

Daya: aise nahi manewali hai tum (he with force removed her ring with his own hand, which made tarika to bust out)

Tarika: yeh kya hai daya meine kahana muje ring nahi utarni hai per aise zabardast kyun kar rahe ho tum (she stormed off from there by taking her ring from his hand, while everyone looked shocked with her sudden bust out, abhijeet looked her helplessly while she without second glance went behind the door)

Daya: i am so sorry sir laktha hai wo emotional hogay (by saying this he went following her in the order to console her, meanwhile everone finished their dinner and dispatched, abhijeet just looked the surroundings with lot of stress and confusion)

**Tarika on her car:**

Tarika pov: yeh kya hua muje, mei aise kyun kiya, usska aakon mei apne apko kyun kol jathi hoon, muje kya hogaya, kahi muje pyar nahi hui usse, per mei aise kaise karsakthi hoon, muje aise nahi hona chayiye, muje kissko pyar karne ki haak nahi hai, mei daya ke alawa kissko bi nahi sochna hai, mei apni maa papa ko kya jawab dungi, jab muje sab patha hai ki mei sirf unkeliye pala gayi hoon, meri jeevan sirf usske sath jod sakthi hai, yehi daju ki maa papa ki akri qwaish hai jho meri maa papa ki zindagi ki sabse badi sapna hai, yeh sab muje patha hai fir bi mei aise kaise kolsakthi hoon isske aakon per, bhagwan plz muje sakthi do iss sabse wapas aneki

**a/n: hope iss chapter ap sab ko pasand aya… aaj mei kuch jaldi mei hoon so I can't thank all ur people individually but i just thank from core of my heart who ever reviewed the story thank u so much for the encouragement loveeeeee youuuuuu all**

**signing of katiiy**


End file.
